LefLiva Mobile Suits
As part of the Deum Vocula's plan to actively intervene in humanity's actions against itself, they have produced mimicries of the mobile suit weapon. Their LefLiva Mobile suits serve as the main force of the Deum Vocula and are featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. Description & Characteristics Also known as an L2 Mobile suit, they function in a similar manner to that of normal mobile suits; piloted bipedal humanoid weapons platforms which hold high mobility and versatility, enough to outclass most other kinds of weaponized vehicles. However, there are many differences to how Deum Vocula produce and make these suits. L2 mobile suits are primarily created with solidified LefLiva particles, a material so resilient and durable that only high powered beam weaponry can even hope to scratch it. This makes these mobile suits virtually indestructible under conventional means and requires more powerful weapons in order to combat them. Due to the crystalline nature of solid L2, the exterior appearance of these mobile suits are gem-like. These mobile suits also have a naturally occurring LefLiva Drive, meant to produce high concentrations of L2 particles for the suit as well as replace any missing chunks of solid L2 that might have been taken off the suit during combat. This allows the suit the ability to naturally heal all damage taken by it, negating the need to repair them or even let them rest. Like normal mobile suits, L2 suits require a pilot at the helm as, by themselves, the suits are not alive despite being of the same material as the Deum Vocula and, as such, have no sentience of their own. The pilots, often DVs taking the form of humans, are stationed at the head of the unit and act as the brain of operations. They connect directly to the suit at all four limbs and, via both thought and their connection to the stream of L2 particles inside the suit, they are able to move the suit as if it was their own body. Due to how easy it is to produce Solid L2 for the Deum Vocula, these mobile suits can be shaped in any manner DV desire, resulting in suits such as that of the DVE-D3 Caterpin. It is possible for a normal mobile suit, with an active Archetype inner frame capable of controlling its own L2 particle supply, to self-grow itself a Solid L2 body via Quantum Mechanic Evolution. Rather than being designed specifically, this form comes naturally from the wills carried by both the Archetype and the people residing inside of it as its pilot or pilots. So far, only the Deum Vocula-produced Archetype-use mobile suit Gundam Agua has managed this feat. Use by the Historic Ocean When the Historic Ocean is broken free into the material world, those within used the L2 particles produced by the nearby Fortress Bloc to manifest themselves into solid physical bodies. This includes those piloting mobile suits, technically classifying them as L2 mobile suits as they are made by Solid L2. However, without a LefLiva Drive to maintain the supply of L2 in the suit, they, with their pilots, will eventually disperse with the depleted particles. Components Known LefLiva Mobile suits *DVE-D1 Arisah *DVE-D2 Befhaneh *DVE-D3 Caterpin *DVE-D4 Dilialah *DVE-D5 Emilla *DVE-D6 Frania *Gundam Agua 3 History Trivia Category:Deum Vocula